


In Time

by b0rbz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Post-Recall, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0rbz/pseuds/b0rbz
Summary: After a failed teleportation incident, Genji finds himself in a puzzling predicament.





	In Time

Something was wrong. 

Genji looked around, dazed from heading through Symmetra’s teleporter. The woman had been developing long-distance teleportation to aid in travel to and from mission locations in order to create a less worrisome solution for the problem that arose when multiple missions were to set out at once. Tracer normally piloted the team to their destination, but in order to be on top of things, sometimes an extra 12-hour flight was detrimental to being proactive. 12 hours could easily result in an immediate failure, so an alternative was needed. 

Symmetra had successfully been able to transfer items across the globe, and with a lack of test animals to further her research, humans were the alternative. Angela had been hesitant, unwilling to let anyone foolish enough to volunteer themselves to go through, not that there were many participants. Lena had offered, arguing that with her experience with her chronal accelerator, she was accustomed to such a process that would be performed while teleporting. Angela had refused, lecturing her about her importance to the team and how her loss, if something were to go wrong, was not worth the risk. Not that there were any unimportant members, but being the one with consistent experience, she was the only one qualified enough to pilot teams to and from location. 

Genji had overheard the conversation, deciding then and there that he would be the one to go through. He voiced his offer to Satya, Angela once again stepping in to argue. The cyborg had countered that even though the good doctor had her concerns, someone had to be willing to sacrifice themselves if needed for advancements for the team. She had looked at him with sad eyes, but eventually gave in. 

It took two days for all preparations to be made. The only ones allowed to see Genji off were Satya, Angela, and his brother, Hanzo. Hanzo had been extremely averse to the idea, but after an argument and a promise from the younger that he would return in one piece, back into his brother’s arms, he let him go. 

With a final hug and a solemn look from his brother, his lover, Genji prepared to go through. He had expected it to be much like it had been when traveling short distances but expecting such a result was a critical mistake. 

As soon as he stepped through, his world turned to blackness. He was unsure if he had died upon entering, but there was a dull ache somewhere within him that testified to the fact he was alive. He was unsure of how long he had been in the void he had willingly stepped into before he was able to crack his eyes open, vision blurry, head swimming. He squeezed his eyes shut and reopened them, darting them around to take in his surroundings. 

From what he could gather, he was somewhere on the edge of a road, sprawled out on his back, surrounded by a lush blanket of soft, pink petals originating from the trees that loomed above him. Sakura trees. Genji’s eyes widened and he shot upwards into a sitting position, his head swiveling back and forth as he better surveyed his surroundings. It was not hard to deduce he was in Japan, Hanamura more specifically, but everything was wrong. It wasn’t springtime in Japan. The village should have been blanketed in fresh snow, not layers of sakura petals. 

Genji pushed himself up, brushing the petals that had fallen onto him off, groaning as he pressed his hand to the front of his helm. His head was pounding and his body was aching. He tried to convince himself that he had actually died and this was simply his afterlife, but the pain he was experiencing was all too real. He swore to himself and stumbled onto the road, eyes darting around to gain a sense of direction. 

Down the street a little ways was a group of shops that marked the entrance into the hub of Hanamura that he recognized from his youth. He pulled himself together enough to set off toward them to see if he could gather any information that could inform him of what exactly happened. He noticed strange glances directed in his direction from others in passing as he walked, acting as if he was the strangest omnic they had ever seen. Of course, he was not an omnic but adorned in his full armor, it was easy to pass as one. 

Once to the buildings, he looked around at the shop’s signs, one standing out more than the other’s, startling him. There, in clear writing, was the sign of a sweets shop Genji had not seen since before entering his 20’s. He had thought it had closed down long ago, yet here it was, staring back at him. He stood there in utter shock and awe as people passed around him, a few of them entering the shop in front of him. This is impossible, he thought to himself and shook his head. Surely it must have reopened since last time he had come back, right? He swallowed down a knot in his throat and shook his head as he forced his feet to move forward, into the shop. 

Everything was exactly the same. The displays, the decorations, even the people set behind the counter. Even through his faceplate, he could smell the almost sickly sweet aroma coming from the goodies laid out before him, a scent all too familiar. Most of the treats that he could see were made for Hanami, the traditional sakura viewing that took place every year in Hanamura. He gulped and looked past the counter to a small screen displaying the date and time; 17:21 in the evening, dated approximately 18 years ago. No, no, no, this cannot be right.

Genji froze as reality set in. He could argue over and over again, that no, this could not be happening, but from everything he had gathered so far, it was all so very clear. He was only intended to teleport to a different location, not a different time. He couldn’t even understand how that was possible; the only time travel he had dealt with was through Lena and even then it was unpredictable at most times. His head couldn’t wrap around it, not then, not now. 

On a split second whim, he ran out of the shop, feet carrying him toward the center of town. He was unsure of where he was going or what to do in his newfound situation, but his body didn’t care, it only wanted to flee. He had managed to make it into the center in record time, much faster than he had been able to when he was young, but he made the mistake of not paying attention to what was front of him as he ran, just the general direction. He managed to round a corner of a building before he was stopped dead in his tracks, slamming into someone who had been walking in the opposite direction.

The cyborg groaned as he hit the ground, dazed by the sudden impact. He blinked rapidly a few times and sat up, searching for the person he had accidentally slammed into. The person in front of them was sitting up as well, head down, long black hair covering their face as they rubbed the back of their head. Without even seeing their face, they looked about as dazed as Genji was. 

“I am so sorry, I should have been paying attention to where I was going,” He rushed out in Japanese as he stood up, offering his hand out to the person on the ground. The person said nothing as they took his hand with their free one for just long enough for Genji to help them up before they ripped it away to brush themself off. 

“Maybe you should have thought about that before, omnic,” The person growled and brought their face up to glare at the cyborg. Ice shot through Genji’s remaining veins as soon as he was met with sharp, dark eyes that he recognized all too well. 

In front of him stood Hanzo, not his Hanzo of the present, but one that he had known long ago, well before that fateful night. His hair was impossibly long, knocked loose from the low ponytail it had undoubtedly been tied into, his features softer than he had become accustomed to, his jaw and chin bare. Frown lines had yet to set in his face, his eyes, although narrow and threatening, not filled with regrets of the past. His brother was breathtaking, even in his youth, but this was not the face he was allowed to tease, to kiss. 

“Where is your master, omnic?” Hanzo spoke up, ripping Genji from his observations of his brother’s face. Surely this Hanzo did not mean Zenyatta. 

“I do not have one,” Genji told him, silently apologizing to his master in his head. His brother somehow narrowed his eyes even more as he inspected him, body language stiff. The cyborg was unsure of what to do with himself as the other silently scrutinized him, eyes traveling over his body for an inspection. He was certain his brother was not checking to make sure he was undamaged, the more likely option being he was determining whether the supposed omnic in front of him was a threat. The elder, er, younger eventually let out a ‘hmph’, a clear sign he had come to the conclusion that no, he wasn’t. 

“What is your name?” He questioned as he crossed his strong arms across his broad chest. 

“Genji,” The cyborg offered his given name foolishly, mentally punching himself in the face for even doing so. He should have made up a lie, his name was too uncommon to not raise questions. Hanzo’s eyes widened and his eyebrows raised, surprised by the other’s answer. Genji silently prayed for this interaction to be over, to be sucked back into whatever hole he fell from. 

“Genji? That is...a strange name for an omnic. Nevertheless, be cautious of where you are walking,” Hanzo told him, more as a warning before he turned on his heel and started to walk away. Something within the cyborg was screaming at him to follow even though he knew in his mind that was a bad idea. His heart, on the other hand, couldn’t let his brother slip from his grasp, not when he was the only comforting thing he had found since regaining consciousness. His feet pushed him forward, hand reaching out toward the waterfall of raven hair that flowed behind him.

“H-Hanzo-” 

Another mistake. 

Before the technical elder could even register his error, he was roughly pushed up against the wall of the closest building, strong hand wrapped around his throat, dark eyes cutting into him like glass. His brother snarled and pressed in close, grip tightening around his neck. “I did not tell you my name. How do you know who I am?!” He growled, canines exposed as he practically snarled. Genji brought his hand up to grasp at Hanzo’s wrist in an attempt to pry it off, but he quickly learned it was not going anywhere without an explanation. He had already made so many mistakes, what was another?

“Y-You would not believe me,” Genji stuttered.

“Try me.”

\----

Genji sat on Hanzo’s futon, legs and arms crossed as his brother dug through some science books to find a possible solution to their problem. He had managed to convince his brother of his predicament only when he revealed his face to him in a private setting, dancing around the fact that Hanzo was the cause of his current state. He had passed it off as an accident that he had brought upon himself at some point, not relaying too many details nor of when it had happened. He had also tried to explain how he had gotten here even though he himself was unsure of the exact details. 

Hanzo had dragged him home, snuck him past the guards and lead him to his room so he could research a possible solution, but Genji knew the technology that had gotten him into this predicament would not be invented for some time. Yet he still allowed his brother to search through books, mostly taking the opportunity to ogle him as he paced around, hair flowing, brows furrowed together as he flipped through pages. He would be lying if he hadn’t found his brother attractive in his youth considering the odd relationship they had even back then before Hanzo’s duties drove a wall between them. 

He could recall many nights of crawling into Hanzo’s bed after a night out, head still buzzing from the alcohol he had consumed. Those nights lead to deep kisses, wandering hands, Genji crawling down his brother’s body to-

“This is hopeless,” Hanzo sighed and snapped a book shut, placing it back on his shelf before he turned to the cyborg. Genji cocked his head to the side as the other came over and sat on his futon, utterly defeated. The elder chuckled and reached his hand out, patting his brother on the shoulder to comfort him. 

“I am sure my friends will find a solution. I cannot be kept here forever,” He told him, smiling behind his mask. Hanzo glanced down at his shoulder where Genji had left his hand before he raised his eyes up to meet the accompanied shielded eyes. “A-Ah, sorry,” Genji gulped and pulled his hand away, forgetful of their situation. 

The two remained silent for a few moments, Hanzo’s eyes never leaving his face. He opened his mouth at one point to say something but quickly snapped it shut as they both heard a familiar voice calling out. “Hanzoooo! Brother, you would not believe-” The voice rang clearly as the room to Hanzo’s door slid open, revealing the one person Genji prayed he would not see. 

There in the doorway stood his younger self dressed in casual clothes, green hair mussed, pale face flushed from what the older version could only assume was an early day of drinking. He had an easy, drunken smile spread across his face that dissipated as soon as he laid golden eyes on the two of them, his body swaying back and forth as he held his position. He couldn’t have been more than 17 years old. The cyborg stiffened as he took in the sight of himself staring back at him. It was at that moment he was grateful to himself for putting his mask and helm back on, masking the green hair he had recently regifted himself. 

Hanzo shot up from his position on the bed, rushing to the door in a fruitless attempt to block his younger brother from seeing the elder version. “Genji, go to your room,” He snapped, unwilling to let the drunken boy in his room. 

“Whaaat? No! You didn’t tell me we got a new omnic! Come on, let me see!” The younger ninja slurred, leaning forward to get a better view. Hanzo growled as the boy wrapped his arms lazily around his brother’s shoulders, a smirk coming to his face once again as he eyed the supposed omnic. The cyborg remained still and silent as the display in front of him played out, knowing all too well what was going through his younger self’s mind. Hanzo huffed as he untangled himself from his brother, shoving him back into the hall. “Hey! No fair!” The younger whined as Hanzo slammed his door closed, pressing his back against the frame to face the cyborg. He stayed there for a moment as they both listened for the younger to give up and go to his room as the elder had requested. 

“Was I always so insufferable when I was drunk?” Genji asked once they were sure his younger self was gone. Hanzo sighed and dropped his head, nodding in response. Genji hummed. “So that is why you were always so annoyed with me when I went out. Yet you still let me into your bed,” He commented, not realizing what he said. Hanzo stiffened, eyes locking onto the cyborg, pale cheeks flushing red as he stared. The cyborg wished he could take his words back, but it was too late. 

“Y-You…” Hanzo stuttered, eyes averting from the ninja. He took in a deep breath and sighed once again before he pushed himself away from the door, crawling onto the bed to sit closer to his brother. Genji studied his expression carefully, unsure if he should say anything. The archer looked embarrassed, nervous, but there was a glimmer in his eye that was unmistakable. “Do...we still…?” He refused to finish his own question. 

“Yes,” Genji admitted, a smile forming behind his faceplate. Despite the decade that had passed before finding each other once again, despite the anger Genji had felt after being turned into what he is today, they were still able to repair their relationship enough to become intimate once again. “We rarely stop if I am to be honest. You still look so stunning with your hair fanned out on a pillow.”

Hanzo's eyes widened once again, his cheeks flushing even brighter. “C-Cease!” He snapped with little venom, his body leaning forward, hands slapping over the front of Genji’s faceplate as if that would silence him. He hung his head, inky hair flowing over his shoulders to frame it. The cyborg set his eyes down at his brother, drinking in the state of him. He was able to discern that the topic was a touchy one, their relationship probably only beginning not too long ago. He was unsure of how far they had gone, but from his brother’s reaction, he could only assume they hadn’t gone all the way yet. 

Genji took his brother’s hands in his own and pulled them away, gently placing them by his sides before he lifted his brother’s face by the chin, forcing him to look at him. Hanzo was so beautiful sitting in front of him, mind undoubtedly traveling to the x-rated. He loved his Hanzo, would die for him all over again, but he couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to see this version beneath him, long hair splayed all around him, mouth dropped in a pant, to hear him moan his name over and over again. He wanted him.

“That is why you...he came in here,” Hanzo offered as an explanation, but the cyborg already knew. As if he hadn’t noticed the half-formed tent in his pants when he slid open the door, thoughts of sucking his brother off flooding his drunken mind. 

Genji raked his eyes over his brother’s body, holding himself still as the other refused to speak. He figured he would never get another chance like this again if he was correct in his assumptions that his teammates were working on getting him back, so it was his time to pounce. He dropped his hand, both then going to grip at Hanzo’s hips, dragging him forward to force him to straddle his hips, earning a gasp from the younger in the process. He allowed one hand to grab his thigh while the other wrapped around him, fingers tangling in his brother’s waist-length hair. 

Hanzo’s hands went to his brother’s biceps as he stared at the cyborg, lips pressed into a thin line. He could have easily broken out of Genji’s grasp if he so desired, but he didn’t. His eyes searched over the other man’s faceplate, desperately trying to find some semblance of emotion. As much as the elder would love to tease his brother, he had to offer some solace. He let go of the younger and brought his hands up to remove his mask and helm, tossing them aside before he settled his golden eyes on his brother’s darker ones. Hanzo relaxed in his lap, eyes flickering on the man’s newly exposed face. 

“Am I still handsome?” Genji teased, wrapping his arms around his brother’s waist. Hanzo nodded dumbly and leaned forward, eyes fluttering shut. The elder wasted no time meeting him in the middle, lips slotting against unbelievably softer, plusher ones. The archer wrapped his arms around the cyborg’s shoulders, pressing in close as they kissed. Genji found it hard to wrap his head around it all, but there was no part within him that wanted to complain. Everything about this Hanzo was like night and day compared to his Hanzo, including how quickly his brother was willing to give in. 

The elder knew if he were to end up at his desired destination, he would have to take things rather slow. He had to work his brother up until he was a mess, begging for the cyborg to take him. He had no qualms about stealing his brother’s virginity from his younger self, his years of experience rendering him far superior in that aspect. He would make sure Hanzo had everything he needed, make sure he was tended to far better than his past, drunken self would provide. He slipped his hands up to the other’s hips, tongue flicking out to test the waters. 

With some hesitance, Hanzo allowed himself to part his lips, the elder’s tongue delving in to taste the sweetness he supplied. The younger moaned as his brother explored his mouth, licking at every corner he could reach. He tasted exactly as Genji remembered, sugary sweet, no doubt thanks to a secret treat his brother had earlier. It was delectable. He pressed in further, his brother’s tongue sliding along his own as he relished in the taste. He groaned softly, his blood pounding through his veins, most of it traveling downward. 

The cyborg rolled his hips up, hands slipping back onto his brother’s ass to give it a firm squeeze. Hanzo arched his back, pressing himself even further into the older man. His backside was much softer than his counterpart, fuller due to his age. He would give anything to be able to bury his face in it, to lick his brother to completion; but that wasn’t on his list of top priorities. Perhaps if he stayed longer than a few days, he’d allow himself such a delicacy. 

The two men parted for only a moment, the younger chasing his brother’s lips as he pulled away to slot them back together, clearly unwilling to let him go. Genji felt his brother’s hands come up to the sides of his face, holding him tight, thumbs caressing over exposed skin and scattered scars. Hanzo was so eager to drink him in, tongue pushing into his mouth right out the gate. The cyborg happily accepted the intrusion, the corners of his lips tugging upwards for a split second before he kissed him back. 

To his delight, as Hanzo licked the inside of his mouth, he bucked his hips down, a partial hardness between them springing to the elder’s attention. Even through his armor could he feel his brother’s erection straining against the yukata he wore. So eager, Genji thought to himself, but he would be lying if he hadn’t felt the same effects. Though not nearly as hard as his brother, he could feel his own cock stirring uncomfortably beneath the black strip of armor that held it in place, begging to be freed. It would have to wait, the need to make the man on top of him comfortable with the idea first too great. 

“Ngh, G-Genji,” The younger moaned into his mouth, hands trembling at the sides of his face. It was barely a surprise to find his brother so worked up on top of him so quickly, but age and inexperience would do that to a man. Who was he to deny his lover what he so desperately wanted? A terrible brother, that’s who. 

The two parted once again, the elder ducking down to pepper hot, wet kisses along his brother’s neck as his hands worked to open his yukata, tossing the tie aside and pushing the sides apart, exposing him. He knew the body on top of him all too well to fumble around, his hand wrapping quickly around Hanzo’s cock firmly. The younger groaned as he began stroking him, slowly at first as he licked a stripe up a tendon in his neck. “Is this what you wanted?” Genji breathed hotly against his skin, earning a shiver from the other. His brother nodded, bucking his hips up to show just how correct he was. He was always a decent size, even in youth, but holding the shaft in his hand made him realize how much girth his brother had gained with age. Still, the one he held was nothing to bat an eye at. 

Genji started to stroke his brother’s shaft faster, pausing only to tease around the head, running his thumb over his slit to spread the precum that was beading out. Hanzo was rock hard within his hand, his hips stuttering in time with the strokes. The elder kissed further down his neck, down his chest, leaning down a bit awkwardly to wrap his lips around his nipple. Hanzo shuddered above him, hands coming up to tangle in his green hair. The cyborg swirled his tongue around the bud, suctioned it into his mouth, pulling off it with an audible ‘pop’ before teasing it once again. He nibbled at it gently with his teeth, flicking the tip with his tongue to soothe any pain if he accidentally caused some, mindful that this one of his brother’s most sensitive spots. 

He let his eyes flutter open so he could gaze up at Hanzo, the younger’s cheeks and nose flushed impossibly red, his jaw slack as he watched the work that was being done. Genji smiled around the nipple in his mouth and gave a wink, earning an audible gulp from his brother. He could only assume he had barely been treated like this, his younger self a terrible lover, unknowledgeable about what consists of foreplay. He remembered thinking sucking cock was good enough to get someone going, but oh how wrong he was. 

Regretfully, on the same note, he released his brother’s cock, a desperate whine sounding from the other as he pulled away. He quietly shushed the other as he brought his hand up, inspecting the sticky clear liquid now coating his fingers. To Hanzo’s obvious bewilderment, he brought his armored fingers up to his mouth and lapped at them, savoring his brother’s taste. He popped a digit into his mouth and sucked it clean, his eyes locking with the younger’s. “O-Obscene!” Hanzo stuttered, averting his gaze away. Genji chuckled as he popped his finger back out, his hands then going to the sides of his brother’s yukata to slip it the rest of the way off. 

“You have seen nothing yet,” Genji growled and pushed Hanzo backed onto his futon, his hair splaying out all around him, just as the cyborg had wanted. His brother laid there trembling, his eyes glued on him as he sat up, fingers nimbly working on the lower half of his armor. With a few clicks in the front and back, the black strip between his legs budged free. He tossed it aside and turned back to his brother, cock springing free and already leaking heavily. He noticed Hanzo visibly freeze as his eyes locked onto it. The elder couldn’t help but smirk at his reaction. Hanzo was not the only one who had grown with age. 

“So big,” Hanzo muttered in amazement but quickly caught himself, his eyes flashing up to his brother’s. Genji quirked an eyebrow, amused. “W-Wait I did not mean to say that,” His brother tried to backtrack, but the compliment’s charm had already worked its magic. 

“Mmm, but you did. There is no need to be so shy about your words. You can tell me anything you want. I would actually prefer if you tell me what you want,” Genji looked between his own cock and his brother’s body, silently inferring what he wanted, but he wanted to make sure Hanzo was on the same page. He stalked forward, crawling over his brother’s body until they were face to face, cocks nestled slickly together. “Tell me what you want.”

“I...I want. I want you in me,” Hanzo forced out and squeezed his eyes shut, embarrassed by his own words. Genji grinned widely, not needing to be told twice. He pulled back and twisted his upper body to reach under the pillow he knew Hanzo kept his personal lube. He popped it open and faced his brother once again, the younger staring at the ceiling, his chest rising and falling heavily. He could tell he was nervous, but once they got going, he knew those nerves would wash away. 

Genji popped open the cap of the tube, Hanzo spreading his legs apart even further to present himself for the cyborg. The elder couldn’t help but have his gaze linger on his brother as he coated his fingers skillfully, shuffling closer on his knees once he was done. The archer slapped his arm over his eyes as the other pressed a cool finger against his entrance, teasing. “Relax,” Genji instructed him, earning a simple nod. He circled around his brother’s asshole for a moment in hopes of getting him used to the feeling before he pressed the tip of his finger in, slowly, gently, until the second knuckle. 

Hanzo clenched around him, body stiffening at the sudden intrusion. Genji attempted to soothe him with sweet words, encouraging him once again to relax, to open up for him. He only did so once the elder ran his other hand over his hip, rubbing it gently. The cyborg pushed his finger in the rest of the way with relative ease, holding it there for the adjustment period. He knew it couldn’t have felt great being his first time, but he was willing to ease him into it as delicately as possible. 

It took a couple of minutes before Hanzo instructed him to move, Genji obliging. He twisted his finger back and forth, loosening his brother just a bit before he pulled his finger partially back out only to thrust it in once again. The younger seemed to react positively to it, so he repeated his action over and over again, earning soft moans in the process. Even when he eventually added another finger, he continued to receive those moans, Hanzo eager to take everything he had to give him.

By the third finger, Hanzo was a mess beneath him, fucking back onto his fingers, both hands covering his face to both hide it and suppress the noises spilling from his lips. Genji’s cock was aching, leaking onto the floor, ready to bury itself deep inside the warm body in front of it. He withdrew his fingers, hands already searching for the tube of lube to prepare himself, but he had to gain permission before he was truly able to continue. “Tell me what you want,” He demanded, voice deep, husky, as he lubed his dick up. 

“Just fuck me!” Hanzo snapped, hands pulling away from his face. 

“So demanding,” Genji purred and wrapped his arms around his brother’s thighs, pulling him close. He let one go once they were settled into a good enough position, hand wrapping around his own cock, guiding it to his brother’s entrance. He rubbed at it teasingly, pressing in ever so slightly until the head popped in. Hanzo’s body arched, his hands scrambling to dig into the sheets beneath him. The elder took that as a good sign, taking the opportunity to sheath himself down to the hilt, the tightness and warmth oh so welcoming. “Gods, you feel so good, anija.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Hanzo breathed, his cock twitching helplessly against his stomach. His head was tilted back, eyes searching the ceiling as Genji held still within him, allowing for yet another adjustment period. Apparently the cyborg had prepped him well enough though, earning a rock of his hips to silently urge him to continue not long after. 

Without another word, Genji pulled out halfway and thrust back in, his brother’s body opening so nicely, sucking him in. He lifted him up, forcing Hanzo’s knees over his shoulders as he held onto his hips, his own hips bucking into him with as much speed and force as he thought he could handle. It was slow, but it seemed to be working well on the other. His brother’s eyes fluttered shut, lips parting as he rolled into him, cocking bobbing up and down. The elder moaned lowly as he picked up his pace a little bit, fingertips digging into the soft flesh beneath them. 

“So beautiful,” He sighed, as he leaned forward, bending his brother in half as he fucked into him deeper. Hanzo furrowed his brow as moans spilled from his lips, his fingers white-knuckling as they grasped at the sheets. He was still being reserved even though there was no one around, no guards, his younger brother most likely passed out in his room already. Genji wanted to make him scream. “You look so good beneath me, taking my cock so easily. How long have you wanted something like this? To be fucked by your brother.”

When his brother refused to respond, he slammed his hips forward harshly, sending himself deeper still. Hanzo bit his lip to hold back a noise, but Genji wouldn’t have that. He continued his force, resorting to deep, hard thrusts. “You don’t even care which version of his cock you take, opening so nicely for either. How would he react? Seeing you fucked by his older self, taken advantage of,” He rambled, desperately trying to get a reaction, “...would he care? Or do you think he would join in? Hm? How pretty you would be split on two cocks.”

With yet more silence, Genji picked up his pace once again, fucking relentlessly into his brother. His fingers dug deeper into his skin, undoubtedly bruising the pale flesh, but it was nothing more than a few more marks to match the ones on his chest and neck, claiming Hanzo as his own. He wanted his younger self to see them the next time they were together, to know his elder brother was fucked into oblivion, much better than he could do himself. Oh, how sweet it would be to see his reaction, to see the jealousy bubbling within him. 

Pleasure rolled up his spine, spreading into his chest, exploding throughout the rest of his body as he plunged deep within his brother, the feeling of it intoxicating. His head was buzzing, body tingling, heat building low within his stomach. He glanced down at his brother’s cock, sweeping it up into his hand to start stroking it, working toward pushing him over the edge. 

“Genji!” Hanzo yelped, his eyes wet with tears, drool seeping from the corner of his mouth. That’s what he wanted. With a cheeky grin, he set his focus on driving himself into his brother, harder, hand moving in time with his thrusts. Hanzo released his hands from the sheets to claw at the cyborg’s arms, nails catching every so often on a different plate of armor. “Fuck, please, please,”

“Please what?” Genji pressed, wrist twisting just the way he knew Hanzo’s elder self liked. Whatever Hanzo was going to say died on his tongue as his body twitched, eyes rolling back, thick ropes of cum shooting from his cock to his chest, coating himself. The elder assisted him through it, his hand never ceasing as he rocked his hips. 

Genji felt his cock twitch within the warm, wet heat, his stomach growing ever hotter. He let go of his brother’s cock and gripped his thighs, hips stuttering as he burst within him. His jaw dropped, brows furrowing as he came to a stop, allowing himself to fill his brother with his cum. “F-Fuck, Hanzo,” He groaned, pressing himself flush against his brother’s ass. Hanzo was squirming beneath him, breathing heavily as he filled him up. 

By the time he was satisfied, enough so to pull out, already missing the tightness around him, Hanzo’s legs were trembling, hands shaking, eyelids blinking rapidly as he stared at the cyborg. Genji smirked and leaned over him, slotting their lips together in a messy, drool filled kiss. He allowed himself to taste Hanzo one more time before they finally pulled away, both sated. 

\---

After a bath and a fresh new pair of sheets, the two slipped into bed together, Genji’s lower armor snapped back into place but his faceplate and helm remaining off. Hanzo studied the man in front of him, one hand carefully tracing over the side of his face, over the visible scars. Genji could tell he was unbothered by them but knew it was killing him inside to not know the source of them. He couldn’t tell his brother. He had already done so much to affect the future, but that was not something he could give in to. They were happy where they were now, and despite their past, he wouldn’t change a thing. If what had happened never happened, he would be a completely different man, a man he was glad he never became. 

“How long are you going to stay?” Hanzo whispered, his voice softer than normal. Genji sighed and leaned into his touch. 

“I am unsure, but let us not think about that. I am here for now,” Genji offered and leaned his forehead against the younger’s, breathing deeply as he relaxed into the bed. He would love to stay with this Hanzo, to lead him down a better path without affecting his own time, but his own Hanzo was waiting for him. The cyborg loved his archer so much, couldn’t wait to get back to him, to embrace him, to kiss him. He could only hope that he would be granted the possibility. “Besides, you have your own Genji. He loves you, just as I love my Hanzo.”

Hanzo scoffed and Genji pulled away slightly. “He has a strange way of showing it. He is constantly with others and only resorts to me when he is drunk.”

“He is still young, but believe me, he does love you, and one day, you will be happy middle-aged men only dedicated to each other. You will smile together, laugh together, dance together,” Genji promised and pulled his brother close, chin resting on the top of his head, hand petting over his long locks. Hanzo, in turn, snuggled closer and wrapped an arm around his middle, giving the cyborg a squeeze. 

“I want to do that with you, not him. I want this version of you,” He mumbled, head nuzzling against his brother’s chin. Genji huffed and smiled softly, fingers combing through Hanzo’s hair. 

“You will have this version one day, just be patient.”

It was not long until Hanzo fell asleep wrapped in his arms, breathing soft and steady. Genji knew the younger would be heartbroken when he left, if he left, but it was nothing time couldn’t heal. He had his own Genji, admittedly a more annoying one, but one day that boy would grow into the man he was today. One day, they would both be grown, both happy and in love.

Soon enough, he fell asleep with his brother held close, the darkness welcoming him once again. 

\----

Genji.

Genji!!

Genji squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his head pounding much as it had the day before. His body ached, and not the good ache it usually held after a night of good sex. His back was pressed against something hard, his body vibrating. No- shaking. There were hands on his shoulders, shaking him. What the hell? “Genji! Wake up!” He heard his brother shout as he continued to shake him. He forced himself to open his eyes, vision clearing more rapidly than it had before. 

“Hanzo…?”

Above him was not the Hanzo he was expecting to see, no longer fresh-faced but just as beautiful. His raven hair was messy, strands here and there having come loose from his ponytail, dark circles beneath his eyes a clear indicator he had gotten little sleep, the edges of his wide eyes filling with tears. His facial hair wasn’t as kept as neat as usual, stubble growing further up his cheeks, a look Hanzo never allowed himself to have. 

“Oh thank the Gods,” Hanzo sighed and leaned down, pulling the cyborg further into his arms. Genji blinked, looking around. He could see his faceplate and helm on the floor beside Satya and Angela who were looking just as relieved as Hanzo was. He was back? How long had he been gone for everyone to look like the state they were in? “You have been gone for a week,” Hanzo replied to the question the younger didn’t know he had asked aloud. “We thought you were gone forever,”

Genji chuckled and wrapped his arms around his brother’s shoulders, adjusting himself so he could properly hug him. “I promised I would come back in one piece. I am sorry to have scared you, brother,” He apologized and pulled away, hands coming up to brush the loose strands of hair away from the elder’s face. Hanzo sniffled and frowned, his own hands coming up to the side of Genji’s face. He pulled him close, locking their lips together, uncaring of the surrounding people. Genji smiled into the kiss, reveling in his Hanzo’s touch, his taste. This Hanzo was his, but after the stunt he had pulled in the past, he could only wonder if he had gained another.

No matter, he was back in his own time, and after causing his brother such grief, there was one way to make it up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
So this is my first work in the Overwatch fandom and the first work I've posted to any site in over 5 years.  
I've been working on writing a lot lately, and this was more so practice, but I still thought I'd share!  
I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
